Tangath Toborn
Tangath Toborn is Spritlander formerly belonging to the OverWorld Tribe, whose Talazar was the Sword of Khy'at. Appearance To many OverWorlders (among others), Tangath Toborn is the model of what a Warrior should be. His strong body is clad in metal armor, and he is seldom seen without his mighty sword, the Sword of Khy'at. It is an awe-inspiring sight when his great red mane blows in the wind. He used to wear a blue loin cloth in season 1, (which was inaccurate with the card art), but wears pants in seasons 2 and 3. Background Information Tangath Toborn is both a cunning Strategist and a mighty Warrior from the Spiritlands who joined the Overworlders. When he’s not battling or searching for the Cothica, he can usually be found in Kiru City. Here he fills his role as an OverWorld Strategist and adviser to Maxxor. Tangath Toborn sees the ongoing Tribal wars as a necessary evil. His driving ambition is to retrieve the Cothica and possess it for the OverWorlders. He believes this will ultimately help end Perim’s ceaseless turmoil. Tangath Toborn was taught to use Mugical energy to heal himself by the efforts of Najarin. Ultimate Guide He is always ready for combat, seldom seen without a sword. When the M'arrillians were freed, Tangath Toborn went to the Overworld battle academy and started training under the watchful eye of Najarin. During this time he learned how to use the element of water, increased his disciplines and learned how to restore his disciplines to their original states to counter many M'arrillian discipline draining threats. Becoming Tangath Toborn in Training. When Maxxor allied with the Danians, Tangath Toborn would work with Odu-Bathax to train their warriors to work together. Later, Prince Mudeenu, Toborn's onetime enemy, allied with the OverWorlder to create a triple alliance against the M'arrillians. When the four tribes united, Tangath Toborn was elevated to the rank of OverWorld General. At the climax of the M'arrillian Invasion, he lead a squadron against the M'arrillians in Glacier Plains to stop them from completing their Heat Cannon. When the Heat Cannon was fired, Toborn sacrificed himself to cast the the Symphony of Stasis Mugic, saving Perim from becoming an ocean. When the Spiritlander, Vitog, terrorized Perim, Maxxor was forced to destroy the Sword of Kh'yat, the Talazar that anchored Tangath to Perim, subsequently freeing the general from the stasis mugic at the cost of becoming a spirit. When Tangath Toborn fought Vitog in Runic Grove, he tapped into the power of the grove to destroy Vitog. As a result of being a spirit, Tangath Toborn had to return the Spiritlands to not fade out of existence. Hailed as a hero for all time, Maxxor would erect a Memorial for Perim's Greatest Hero... Special Abilities Tangath Toborn is a Creature of many talents. He’s skilled in the use of Mugic and has learned to use Mugical Energy to heal himself. When attacking, he relies heavily on the Elements of Fire and Earth, which he uses with expert precision. Details: Tangath Toborn is a mighty Strategist Warrior in the OverWorld. Card Strategies The best place for Tangath Toborn would be in the middle row, since his based energy of 30 and low disciplines. He can also heal himself, but he really isn’t a strong warrior. A good combination for Tangath Toborn would be to equip him with a Gigantrooper. He’ll lose his special ability, but all his stats will be at 70, making him perfect for the front line or middle row. Tangath Toborn in Training is everything that could be asked for in a warrior, with great disciplines save speed, high energy, two mugic counters, and three elements. Give him Destructozooka for Air and he'll have all four elements. Tangath Toborn, OverWorld General, is great for any mixed armies. TV Show Breakdown Breakdown Scavenger Scan Tangath is briefly seen resting in a cavern in what appears to be Glacier Plains when Peyton finds and scans him for a match. It's learned in the following game that Tangath came down with a cold. Chaor's Commandos Having kept an eye on them, Tangath intervenes the guards chasing Tom, Sarah, and Peyton from likely killing them. Speaking with the humans and hearing of their plans, he learns Bodal couldn't keep his mouth shut as always. He lets them slip if they don't leave Kiru City or contact anybody via scanner until he says so. As night falls and Chaor's team infiltrates the city, Tangath helps fend off the UnderWorlders. He and other troops engage Dindyon outside the Arsenal and he forces him to retreat. He then lends his sword to Maxxor in his fight versus Narfall on the roof. He also aids in chasing down Chaor, though they fail from Maxxor not willing to risk Gespedan's life when he follows Ultadur outside the city. Putting the Muge in Mugic As hinted by his Tangath Toborn in Training card, Tangath has been training to become an OverWorld leader. His first test takes him to Broken Edge, where Prince Mudeenu and a brigade of Mipedians attempt to claim the bordering location for themselves. He's accompanied by Najarin, Attacat, Arias, Viqtarr, and Katarin. Tangath rides a Skeletal Steed to Mudeenu's forces outside the forest. Their negotiations are unsuccessful, with Tangath given two options: retreat, or fight their larger army. Returning to their set-up camp, Tangath, Najarin, and the other OverWorlders figure out what to do. Hune Marquard then arrives, proposing to use his Surge Song music to counter their “superior numbers.” After being asked what he'll do from Attacat and Viqtarr, Tangath decides to use the Mugic, despite Najarin's disliking of the idea. When the battle ensues, Tangath fights Mudeenu, who rides his own beast. Though even at first, Tangath gains the upper hand and forces Mudeenu to retreat. The other OverWorlders having the same success, a confident Tangath tells his forces to expect a second attack from the Mipedians. Either before for during this second battle, Surge Song's effects wear off, leaving the OverWorlders drained. They're pushed back, their camp obliterated, resorted to using a single wooden barrier for cover. They're pinned into the night, which at one point, the Mipedians cease fire and apparently vanish. Tangath realizes they've gone invisible in an attempt to surround them, ordering his troops to use every attack they can. They drive them back, only to be under heavy fire again. After Tom and Sarah speak with Najarin, Tom tries reaching Tangath with Revocation, a spell the elderly muge created to reverse Surge Song's side effects. Tangath and Viqtarr hear him calling, but either don't try helping him reach them or can't see him. They're soon rejuvenated when Tom tricks a Mipedian into using the mugic, told it would drain their energy even more. Thanks to him, they're able to force the Mipedians back. At morning, him, the other OverWorlders, and Tom and friends clean up the destroyed camp. Katarin spots Najarin flying in, and Tangath approaches him, feeling ashamed. He says he should have needed Najarin's advice on Surge Song, having failed his first test as a leader. Najarin tells him to learn from it, and that the OverWorld needs him to keep his head up, which uplifts Tangath. Triple Threat Tangath and Odu Bathax overwatch the first test between their tribemates. Watching both groups quickly fall apart, Odu tells Tangath he knew this wouldn't work. Tangath remains confident. When Mudeenu and Malvadine storm the fortress where Nebres' team's been placed, the two rush to the fort and begin firing attacks everywhere, feeling the Mipedians are still inside. Mudeenu and Malvadine reappear at the hole in the wall Tantath and Odu created to get in. Tangath assumes the Mipedians and M'arillians had teamed up, though Mudeenu and Malvadine reveal rope-bound tribemates being taken away by Ghatup and Shimmark. Mudeenu explains their councils decision and now side with the OverWorlders and Danians. Though Odu rejects them, Tangath says otherwise. The next morning, Tangath takes the OverWorld, Danian and Mipedians troops out into the fields. Arias and Ghatup nearly fight, Nebres and Viqtarr there to back Arias up, but Tangath breaks it up. Tangath either briefly leaves the group alone or watches them without telling, as during a small absence, Malvadine and Aimukk fight. The other creatures, even Odu and Mudeenu from their watch towers, cheer them on. Slinging an attack from his sword, he end the fight, angrily explaining how if the tribes no not amass, they will perish. When he asks anyone who can't put aside their prejudices to leave, no one does, having made them realize what they're here for. Their practice moves beside a forest. Having the soldiers tie ropes around each other in groups of three, Tangath hands blindfolds to two creatures of each group. After Shimmak jokingly asks if they're for beauty sleep, he explains the teams' goal; capture a flying orb he holds in hand. He asks those he gave blindfolds to put them on, receiving moans from the teams. He then tells the ones without blindfolds to lead their team, and the blinded to follow and trust them, again gaining complaints. Releasing the orb, the teams try catching the orb, but are very uncoordinated. While Odu and Mudeenu find it hopeless, Tangath still seems to believe they can succeed. The troops begin working together, to an extent, until Lystone, who'd been watching the creatures from the trees, snags the orb. She charms the creatures and flies into the woods. The hypnotized creatures chase after her, and Tangath, Mudeenu, and Odu follow, though unaware of what's going on. Eventually they rounded the creatures back up. Nebres, Ghatup, and Aimukk had learned Lystone was under M'arillian control. At sunset, he explains creatures like Lystone are why they must work together. He then tells them to get into formation and move. Their training seemingly carries into the night. In Chaotic, Tom uses Tangath for him, Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton's Beta drome match against Peyton's Erac'tabb. Though at first divided by Erak'tabb's psychic abilities, they pull together and take him down. Last Stand Tangath, aided by Nebres, Frafdo, Shimmark, Bierk, and Ghatup, take an airship to Glacier Plains. Their objective is to destroy a M'arillian base, where a heat cannon charges to melt the glaciers and flood Perim. Rath'tab and another M'arillian intercept them before attacking the base, shooting it down and forcing them to parachute out. Frafdo keeps Rath'tab off them as they descend. Reaching the edge of a cliff granting vision of the base, Tangath devises a new plan to stop the heat cannon. He orders Nebres and Ghatup to another area of the cliff while him, Bierk, and Shimmark salvage parts from the airship wreckage for a makeshift sled. As they notice how close the heat cannon is to charging, Tangath orders Bierk and Shimmark to join Nebres and Ghatup. He explains to give a signal (light reflection off a shiny shard), and that when he signals back, they must attack the M'arillians with all they got. Meanwhile, Tangath, in the sled, would take a ramp up to the cannon and cast Symphony of Stasis, freezing the cannon. When they execute their plan, a few M'arillians see Tangath's sled above. They shoot down, and falling into a field of icy spikes, he drops the mugic. While his comrades keep the M'arillians at bay, Tangath searches for the mugic before it's too late. When he does find it, a M'arillian attacks him and they fight. Tangath wins, though he defeats him just in time to see the heat cannon completely charge. The laser is fired and the glacier melts, a tsunami forming. Standing before the wave, Tangath casts the mugic, stopping the wave but trapping himself in the spell. Hotekk's Challenge Alongside Tangath being used in the dromes by Tom, Tangath is brought up among the main group. Kaz says as long as Chaotic exists, Tangath will always be remembered. Son of the Spiritlands After Vitog's ultimatum, Heptadd explains Tangath's backstory and rivalry between Vitog to Maxxor in the ship. Himself, Tangath, and Vitog all come from the Spiritland tribe. Spiritlanders are only physical with their talisar, the weapon they use in battle. If their talisar breaks, they become their pure spirit form. In this state, they're next to powerless in the Spiritlands; however, they're intangible and invincible in Perim, though can remain there for so long before dissolving. Prior to Tangath's arrival to the OverWorld, Tangath stopped Vitog from reigning terror across the Spiritlands. In a fierce battle, Tangath destroyed Vitog's staff and rendered him powerless. Having learned of Tangath's entrapment in the time-frozen wave at Glacier Plains, Vitog finds the perfect opportunity to seek revenge and continue his rampage. This traps Maxxor in a difficult decision he's reluctant to accept. As Vitog heads to destroy Runic Grove, however, he's left with no choice. Shattering the Sword of Khy'at, Tangath exits the wave in pure spirit form. Past teammates Ghatup, Shimmark, Nebres, Aimukk, Bierk, and Viqtarr, who'd been trying to free him for possibly since early in the season, are shocked yet relieved to see him. Tangath is glad to see them too. Rhaden appears and fills in Tangath on what's happening. Tangath is angered by Vitog showing his face in Perim, asking where is he. Tangath soars to Runic Grove where Vitog awaits him. The two engage in a long battle with Maxxor, Heptadd, and the main human cast watching. Vitog eventually gains the upper hand, and Tangath heads for the First Tree, the much larger tree compared to the others. Tapping into the tree, he summons its energy and uses it on Vitog, who is seemingly absorbed by the tree. Knowing he must return to the Spiritlands soon, Tangath says his goodbyes to Maxxor. Glancing at an upset Tom, Tangath tells Heptadd to keep an eyes on Maxxor, saying he makes many enemies. With a final farewell, he returns to the Spiritlands. A funeral is later held for Tangath, either half of his sword stabbing into an icy memorial. Creatures from all the tribes and several Chaotic players, including Tom and friends, turn out. Maxxor holds a brief speech, and afterward, gives Tangath one more farewell. Card Owners *Agro999 *Tom *Peyton *HotShot *Sarah *Kaz Trivia * Tangath Toborn shares similarities with Digimon's Leomon, being the same species, wearing very similar clothing, both using sword, and dying in their series to an extent. * He was the only general of the Tribal Alliance that appeared on the TV show during the war. Gallery Tangath Toborn PTP.jpg Tangath.png|Tangath Toborn's season 1 appearance. TangathGhost1.png|Tangath Toborn in Son of the Spiritlands Screenshot - 12_27_2013 , 1_21_22 PM.png|Tangath Toborn in Glacier Plains, Last Stand, Part 1. tangath_toborn_overworld_general_7025.png|Tangath Toborn Overworld General Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:OverWorld Strategists Category:OverWorld Warriors Category:OverWorlders Category:Spirt land Category:Spirt lands Category:Spiritlands Category:Creatures With Earth Category:Creatures With Fire Category:Creatures with 1 Mugic Counter Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Son of The Spiritlands Category:Tom's Creatures Category:General Category:Creatures Notes and References